


Cry Baby

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  He's a big baby.<br/>Disclaimer:  So not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Baby

  
Banner by Lalikaa

X X X

“Stay still, you big baby.”

“But it hurts!”

Maes drew back slightly, his eyebrow cocking up. “I can’t believe this. Can. Not. Believe this.” Roy lay on his bunk, twisted into a knot, one hand clutching the other. His index finger was raised, and the tip red and swollen. He whined.

Shaking his head, Maes said, “You’re a soldier, Roy, in the academy. You’re a god-damned alchemist!”

Roy’s lower lip pooched out in a quivering pout. He looked like he was going to cry.

Maes brandished the needle and tweezers. “Now, stop flinching, so I can get the stupid splinter out of your finger!”

X X X


End file.
